


Second Time's The Charm

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Omega Skies [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byakuran (Reborn), Omega Skies, Omegaverse-type Consent Issues, Post-Anime, Price of Dying Will Flames, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Fourth in the Omega Skies series.Byakuran's first heat in the Future-That-Wasn't was aNightmare. He refuses to let this one be as bad.





	Second Time's The Charm

He held a finger covered in his own slick - marshmallow flavored, he'd checked - to the red head's lips, and rubbed it back and forth across his Sho-chan's lips, until they glistened and until the other teen couldn't help but taste it.

It was naughty of him, but he had memories of being in heat and while his adult Wreaths had tried to help him - he had memories of Kikyo cradling his head whilst Zakuro took him in carnage form, again and again, trying to make up for the lack of the Flames that he'd needed - he'd ended up whimpering and begging, and actually running a fever for the want of Sho-chan and Tsu-kun.

The things he'd already helped to change made the early stages of this first heat infinitely more bearable than the one in his memories of the Future-That-Wasn't, and given some of the things that he'd discovered, far better than the early stages of Tsu-kun's had likely been. (Reborn had been involved, and Reborn was a troll even by his standards - after all, he'd been able to sneak in and mate Tsu-kun, and Mu-kun had also managed to do so, as evidenced by the very strong active Mist amongst the quadruplets; interestingly there had been two Skies in the set, too - as well as a still latent Cloud. It seemed to him that part of the reason for the rareness of Clouds might be the lack of full Sky heats.)

And his Sho-chan liked sweet things like his slick; he'd caught the redhead red handed stealing his marshmallows to eat in this now.

There had been sneaky glances at him, too, ones that left Sho-chan blushing - he'd been tempted to offer to take his redheaded Sun to bed, but the other teen's Flames has stayed stubbornly latent and he'd had a knot - and a large one, too - since he'd snuck into Tsu-kun's bed during the younger Sky's first heat, and if he allowed himself a taste, he'd want all of Sho-chan - he recognised how much of an obsessive Lightning he could be at times - and taking his knot would have been challenging for his Sun. It might have driven his Sho-chan Flame Active, but it would more likely have resulted in him desperately needing surgery.

Tsu-kun had promised to come this time, that he wouldn't need to suffer through the fever that he had had in the Future-That-Wasn't in the aftermath of that Decimo falling to a sniper's round. And that he'd bring his pretty, prickly bomber with him, who his Storm and Cloud wanted to share, and bribe Spanner into coming, too - he considered it a measure of his dubious sanity that he'd actually taken himself to bed in the Future-That-Wasn't; procreative self-cest was a bad idea -

Sho-chan licked his lips, tasting his slick and he could see his Sun's pupils blowing as it happened. He'd feel bad about it later, just a little bit, about not warning Sho-chan, but he was still in the very early stages of his heat, and he wanted some time to himself with his Sun. Wanted to knot the redhead and wreck him before having Sho-chan knot him - but first, he gave his Sho-chan's system a few more moments to assimilate the Flames being introduced to it, and then leaned his forehead against the redhead's and curled his Sky Flames around the banked, latent Flames at the other teen's core.

Coaxed them gently awake, and accelerated their blooming once they were, and enjoyed the way the change made Sho-chan cling to him. "Going to take you to bed, now, Sho-chan, and make you feel better." He nuzzled the redhead's hair, and contemplated how best to hold off his own heat just a little longer so he could ease his Sun into this. He couldn't use a plug, not with his need to use his own slick to make being knotted something Sho-chan would crave.

He dropped to his knees, allowed Sho-chan to tangle his hands in his hair and yanked the redhead's pyjama pants down to reveal the other's shapely and erect cock and he tried to remember how he'd managed to suck the cock of Zakuro's carnage form successfully (not in this Present; that had been another inadvisable thing he'd done in the Future-That-Wasn't; he'd only survived it thanks to Kikyo's quick thinking in dragging him off before Zakuro's knot popped - a knot close to the size of his head) and managed to recall the trick to relaxing his throat. He swallowed Sho-chan's cock to the root, and then reached around with slicked fingers and forced them ruthlessly into the tiny opening there, pumping his own Flames in too and coaxing the Sun's Flames into 'Activating' the necessary changes.

The way that made Sho-chan whine made his blood boil, and it was all he could do to bring the Sun off before he either begged to be taken, or took Sho-chan hard. Not that he restrained himself once Sho-chan had cum and was relaxed - he pulled the slim redhead down on to his own cock. Yanked him down hard and sighed in relief as his knot popped almost as soon as he was in and swallowed Sho-chan's scream at the sudden overwhelming pressure, his body spasming rather than milking him the way Tsu-kun's did.

"Shhh, Sho-chan. That's just my knot; just relax and enjoy it. Your body can take it, promise." But his Sun couldn't and he leant down and kissed the smaller teen and swamped his system with Sky Flames, bringing Sho-chan's body into harmony with his, sharing his heat. He felt the moment it took, and overwhelmed his Sho-chan's panic; the redhead melted and he could thrust again - only very shallowly admittedly, but he could undulate lazily and oh. Sho-chan's body was milking him.

Had he shared more than just the need? If he had, he didn't mind; Sho-chan would look very pretty - he'd have to make sure Spanner and Hayato-kun took his Sun just in case. He yanked lightly on his bonds to Zakuro and Kikyo; his heat was creeping up on him faster now and Sho-chan was in no state to knot him the way he'd need shortly.


End file.
